Hoenn Adventures
by Captain Flame
Summary: Kiara Mikaelson is from Pallet Town in the Kanto Rigion. Stefan Dinozzo is from New Bark Town in the Jhoto Region. Best friends decied to travel in the Hoenn Region. Join them as they go on this adventer. Fallows the anime but Ash is stefan and Kiara is May and they have differnet pokemon. Disclamer: i dont own pokemon. I own Kiara and Kiba1278 owns Stefan. Slow
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Little Route Town. Prepare for arrival" the captain of the ship said over the intercom. "Just try and rest Espeon" Stefan said looking down at his sick Espeon. "As soon as we dock, we're tacking you right over to the Pokemon center" Kiara said as she and her Umbreon sat next to Stefan. "Esp" Espeon said turning in his sleep.

*Ship docks at the port*

"Excuse me sir, can you tell us where the pokemon center is?" Stefan asked a ship worker. "I'm afraid this town doesn't have a pokemon center" the ship worker said. "Esp esp" Espson said as Stefan and Kiara looked down at him. "Espeon" Stefan said. "Oh I have an idea" Kiara said pulling Stefan over to a video phone. "Call Professor Birch".

*After dialing the number*

"Hello is this Professor Birch's laboratory?" Stefan said into the videophone. "I'm Stefan from New Bark Town". "And I'm Kiara from Pallet Town" Kiara said. "It's an emergence" Stefan yelled into the phone. "What? Your Espson is ill? That's terrible. Well unfortunately Professor Birch is out right now conduction and experiment. Stay put guys, I'll try to get in touch with him" Joshua, Professor Birch's assistant said. "Great, thanks a lot" Stefan said hanging up the phone. Stefan, Kiara, and Umbreon walked over to a bench and sat down. "It's okay, everything will be just find now" Stefan said looking down at Espeon.

*an hour later*

"Espeon" Stefan said looking down as Espeon. "What's that?" Kiara asked as tires screeched. "Are Stefan Dinozzo and Kiara Mikaelson?" a man asked getting out of his jeep. "Yes, are you Professor Birch?" Stefan asked. "Let me see, not good. Let's get it to my lab immediately" Professor Birch said looking down at Espeon. They all got in to Professor Birch's jeep and headed towards his lab. "I see. Symptoms of electrical discharge" Professor Birch said as Espeon let of some electricity. "What's that mean?" Stefan asked. "Dose Espeon know any electric type moves?" the Professor asked. "Yeah, he knows thunderbolt" Kiara said. "Espeon is unable to release its electricity regularly. So it randomly sparks like that. It's a serious problem that normally occurs with electric type Pokémon but it's very rare for a non-electric type to have this problem. Tell me has Espeon been exposed to any magnetic fields?" Professor Birch asked. "Yeah that's it. Espeon was strapped to a magnet by team rocket" Stefan said. "An electro magnet" the professor said as Espeon started to move around, releasing electricity everywhere. "What is it Espeon? What's wrong?" Stefan said. "The high fever is confusing it" Professor Birch said. "Umbreon" Umbreon said getting closer to Epson as he calmed down. "This is bad. We need to get it to the lab immediately. Better hang on kids" Professor Birch said as he started driving faster into the forest. "This way Professor. Everything is ready for you" Joshua said as they arrived at the lab. "Thank you. This way kids" Professor Birch said as they all ran inside. Stefan placed Espeon down on a table as they all stood around it. "Application set" Joshua said as a machine went around Espeon's head. "What's that?" Kiara asked holding Umbreon in her arms. "A device that will rid Espeon of its trapped electricity. Power on Joshua" Professor Birch said. "Yes sir" Joshua said turning the machine on. "Espeon hold on" Stefan said as the machine started to absorb the electricity. "Professor" Joshua said as an alarm started going off. "Keep going" the professor said. "Espeon!" Stefan yelled as electricity started going everywhere and the machine broke. "It's too much. It won't hold" Joshua said as the machine blew up. "Esp, esp Espeon" Espeon said as it jumped out the window. "Espeon" Stefan said jumping out the window, going after it. "Do you have any Pokémon that are strong against a psyche type?" Professor Birch asked. "We don't have any other Pokémon with us now" Stefan said running after Espeon. "Umbreon go help Stefan find Espeon. I'll stay with Professor Birch" Kiara said. "Umbre" Umbreon said nodding her head, running after Stefan. "We then we will use mine" Professor Birch grabbing 3 pokeball off the table. "Let's go" Kiara said as she and Professor Birch jumped out the window. "Stefan wait for us" Professor Birch said as they caught up to him. "Kiara, Professor Birch" Stefan said. "Espeon's internal electricity is too high. A disturbance of any kind into Espeon's electrical field will cause a massive explosion" Professor Birch explained. "Espeon is in much more danger than I thought". "Now what?" Stefan asked. "I think we will have better luck if we split up" Professor Birch said. "Right" Stefan said. "Stefan take Umbreon with you. I'll go with Professor Birch" Kiara said. "Okay Umbreon lets go" Stefan said running off with Umbreon in one direction as Kiara and Professor Birch went in another direction.

*With Stefan and Umbreon*

"Espeon" Stefan yelled looking around. "Umbreon" Umbreon yelled out for Espeon. "Espeon" Stefan yelled as they continued deeper into the forest. "Espeon come on out" he yelled running passed some trees.

*With Professor Birch and Kiara*

"Espeon" the professor yelled. "Epseon where are you?" Kiara yelled out. "Where are you hiding?" Professor Birch said when he suddenly fell down the hill landing on a Poochyena. "Professor Birch are you okay?" Kiara asked from the hill next to the Professor's bag. "Help! Help!" Professor Birch screamed as 3 Poochyena chased him around a tree. "Kiara, open that bag and get one of the Pokeballs from inside" Professor Birch said as he climbed up the tree. "Right, come on out" Kiara said throwing one of the pokeballs to release a small blue Pokémon. "Mudkip" the Pokémon said looking up at Kiara. "Call out one of its attacks" Professor Birch said. "Right, umm, Mudkip use water gun on the Poochyena" Kiara said pointing at the 3 dog Pokémon. "Mudkip" Mudkip said as it shot water gun at the Poochyena. The Poochyena ran away as Kiara and Mudkip jumped off the hill landing next to Professor Birch as he came down the tree. "Good job Mudkip" Kiara said returning Mudkip to its pokeball. Suddenly there was a scream thought the forests as a large thunderbolt appeared. "Espeon's electrical build up is reaching critical mass. Espeon might explode" Professor Birch said as he and Kiara ran towards the light.

*With Stefan and Umbreon*

"Espeon we got to get you back to Professor Birch's lab" Stefan said as he and Umbreon got off the ground after being shocked by the thunderbolt. "Umbreon!" Umbreon said drudging the electricity coming from Espeon. "Stefan get away" Professor Birch said as he and Kiara run towards them. "Espeon could explode at any moment". "But I got to help" Stefan said looking down at Espeon. "Espe" Espeon said running away from the group. "Espeon!" Stefan yelled running after him as Espeon jumped off a cliff. "Oh no" Stefan said as he jumped off the cliff to catch Espeon. "Stefan!" Kiara screamed. "I'm going to help you Espeon" Stefan said as he held on to a tree branch. "Espeon!" Espeon yelled as he used thunderbolt. "Just hang on" Stefan said. "Quick Stefan grab the rope" Kiara said as Professor Birch throw down a rope. "Okay" Stefan said as he grabbed the rope and started walking up the cliff as Kiara, Umbreon and Professor Birch started pulling them up. "Espeon hold still" Stefan said as Espeon started to struggle and released more electricity. Espeon bit into Stefan's arm. "Espeon" Stefan said quietly. "I promise your going to be fine" Stefan said as Espeon snapped out of the confusion. "Espe, Espeon" Espeon said looking up at Stefan. Stefan nodded his head at Espeon then started going back up the cliff. Stefan sat down when he made it to the top of the cliff. "That was close" Kiara said as they all gasped for breath. "Thanks a lot you guys. Espeon what do you say we go back to the lab and make up all better?" Stefan said looking at Espeon. "Espeon" Espeon said as he started licking the bit mark her made on Stefan's arm. "I'm fine, I know you didn't mean it" Stefan said. "Umbreon" Umbreon said walking up to Espeon and the two rubbed their heads together. "Prepare for trouble…oh what's the point…oh well" a sad female voice said as a giant robot appeared. "Huh what's that?" Professor Birch said. "Prepare for trouble for the umpteenth time" the female voice said. "And make it double and I'll make it rhyme" a male voice said coming from the top of the robot. "To protect the world form devastation" the female voice said. "To unite all people within our nation" the male voice said. "To denounce the evil of truth and love" the female voice said. "To extend our reach to the stars above" the male voice said. "Jessie" the female voice said. "James" the male voice said. "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light" Jessie said. "Surrender now for an out of this world fight" James said. "What's the point?" Jessie said getting in James' face. "That's right" a talking Meowth said. "Professor Birch that's Team Rocket and they keep trying to catch Espeon and Umbreon" Stefan said. "I've never heard of them" Professor Birch said. "Trust us, they're always up to no good" Kiara said. "So Espeon where's all your thunderbolts?" Meowth asked as the trio jumped inside the robot. "My aren't we confident" James said to Meowth. "Well I for one have been doing my homework. Now dig this, I've come up with a machine that will beat that Espeon at its own game. No matter how high these volts go, this machine will absorb them" Meowth said as he laughed at little bit. "Espeon!" Espeon said trying to get out of Stefan's arms. "Don't do anything Espeon" Stefan said as he held onto Espeon. "That's how you want to play, fine with us" Meowth said as the robot grabbed Espeon. "Absorbtion James" Meowth said as the machine attached to Espeon's face. "Yes sir. Absorb way" James said turning the machine on. "Espeon!" Espeon yelled as he released thunderbolts. "HAHAHA what an electrifying moment for Team Rocket" Meowth said as the machine started absorbing the thunderbolts. "Shocking" James said. "Espeon!" Stefan yelled. "Umbreon use shadow ball" Kiara yelled. "Umbreon" Umbreon said aiming the shadow ball towards the machine. The shadow ball hit the machine but it didn't do anything. "HAHAHA took a while but I'm please to announce that we finale come up with a winner" Meowth said as the absorbtion level keep going higher. "If it actually works" Jessie said sadly. "Espe espe espe" Espeon said as he was surrounded by his electricity. "Professor?" Stefan said. "Espeon's output is incredible" Processor Birch said. "Don't worry" Meowth said feeling a little nervous as electricity appeared around them. "Do I look worry" James said a little scared. "All while another blast off" Jessie said. "Espeon" Espeon said with a smile on his face as he used thunderbolt shocking the whole robot. "We haven't been wasting our time after all. That Umbreon and Espeon are the only things the boss wound want" Jessie said as the trio got shocked. "But have we capture-" James said. "To much of a good thing" Meowth said. "Wobbuffet" Jessie's Wobbuffet said coming out of its pokeball. "Do you smell something burning?" Jessie asked. "I think your smelling us" the trio said as the machine explode causing them to blast them into the sky. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again" the trio said disappearing. "Espeon" Espeon said falling to the ground. "Espeon" Stefan said as they ran over to Espeon.

*Professor Birch's lab*

"Professor Birch it appears the Espeon's electricity pressure has reached normal level" Joshua said as Espeon laid on a table attached to a machine. "Good that machine off Team Rockets must have absorbed all of Espeon's unneeded electricity. "Espeon" Stefan said as he, Kiara and Umbreon looked down at Espeon. "A good night's sleep should do the trick" Professor Birch said. "Why don't we let Espeon rest" the professor said. "Right, Umbreon stay here with him" Kiara said. "Umbre" Umbreon said jumping on the table and laid down next to Espeon as the group walked out of the room.

*In the other room*

"Professor Oak and Professor Elm both have asked me to give you two one of the started Pokémon from this regain" Professor Birch said as they stood around a table with 3 pokeball on it. "Yay" Kiara said jumping up and down. "Frist up is…..Treecko a grass type Pokémon" the professor said releasing a green Pokémon with a red belly. "Cool" Stefan said as Treecko looked at him. "Next is Mudkip a water type Pokémon" the professor said releasing the 2nd Pokémon. "Mudkip" Mudkip said rubbing his head on Kiara's leg. "So cute" Kiara said. "And finally Torchic a fire type" Professor Birch said releasing a small orange bird looking pokemon. "Which Pokémon do you two want?" the professor asked. "I want Treecko" Stefan said as the grass type stood next to him. "Tre" Treceko said. "I want Mudkip" Kiara said picking Mudkip up in her arms. "Kip" Mudkip said. "Good choices and please take these new pokedexes" Professor Birch said returned Torchic to its pokeball. "Thanks" the two said grabbing the two pokedex.

*The next morning*

Kiara and Stefan yawned as they walked out of the lab with Espeon and Umbreon. "Espeon I'm so happy you're okay" Stefan said scratching Espeon on its head. "Me too and I know Umbreon happy that you're okay, aren't you Umbreon?" Kiara said as Umbreon blushed looking away from Espeon. "Hey how about we let them meet our new friend?" Stefan asked. "Right" Kiara said as the two released Mudkip and Treecko. Espeon, Umbreon, Treecko, and Mudkip all started running around playing tag. "Looks like they're going to get along just fine" Stefan said. "Yup" Kiara said.

*Later after the pokemon finished playing*

"You two will have to register for the pokemon league at the nearest pokemon center you can find okay?" Professor Birch said. "And the closets town where I think you'll be able to is Oldale town" Joshua said. "Okay thanks" Stefan said. "Let's get going Stefan" Kiara said. "Right. Thanks a lot" Stefan said. "Espeon" Espeon said saying thanks. "Be careful you two" Professor Birch said. "Don't worry we will" Kiara said as the two started walking towards Oldale town.


	2. Authors Note

Dear readers,

Im sooooooo sorry that I havnt updated in a while. I start school on Monday and im just trying to get all the things I'll need.

I just want to let everyone know that I will try to update whenever I can but it's going to be very slow.

Sincerely,

CaptainFlame


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Espeon since Oldale Town is so close wanna race the rest of the way?" Stefan asked Espeon as he, Kiara, Umbreon, and Epson walked towards Oldale Town so they can sign up at the Pokémon center for the Pokémon league. "Espeon" Espeon said nodding his head. "Wait Stefan can we not run the whole way" Kiara said as she and Umbreon walked slowly behind the boys. "Come on Kiara, I just want to get there before it gets dark" Stefan said as he looked back at his best friend. "Can we just slow down a little bit?" Kiara asked. "Sure" Stefan said as they started walking again. "Hey look at that" Stefan said pointing at the Pokémon standing in the middle of the road. "Who's that Pokémon?" Kiara said pointing her pokedex at the dog looking Pokémon. "Electrike, the Lightning Pokémon. Using the electric charge stored in its fur, it can run faster than the eye can follow" Dexter said. "Electrike" Electrike said turning its head, looking at Stefan and Kiara. "It's so cute" Kiara said. "Why don't you try and catch it" Stefan said. "I will. Let's go Mudkip" Kiara said releasing Mudkip from his pokeball. "Mudkip" Mudkip said.

"Let's see what your attacks are….Tackle, Growl, Mud-slap, and Water gun" Kiara said as she pointed her pokedex at Mudkip. "Mudkip use Mud-Slap" Kiara said a Mudkip started digging up dirt and kicked in Electrike's face. Electrike growled at it tried to get the mud out of its eyes. "Ele" Electrike yelled as it sent a thunder wave at Mudkip. "KIP!" Mudkip yelled as the thunder wave it him. "Oh no Mudkip are you okay?...Quick Mudkip use Tackle" Kiara asked as Mukip got up and ran towards Electrike. "Kip" Mudkip said as he hit Electrike. "Ele" Electrike yelled as it flew into a tree from the hit, knocking it uncuntions. "Go pokeball" Kiara said throwing a pokeball. The pokeball hit Eletrike, sucking it into the ball. The ball hit the ground and started shacking back and forther till if stopped. "Alrilght I just caught an Eletrke" Kiara said as Mudkip fell to the ground, exhausted from the battle. "Good just Kiara" Stefan said. "Thanks…oh Mudkip you did wonderful, don't worry ill get you to the pokemon center right away to make you all better" Kiara said as she picked Mudkip up. "Kip" Mudkip said tiredly. "Let's go" Stefan said as they ran towards Oldale Town.

*Ruins outside of Oldale Town*

"I wonder what all those rocks are for" Stefan said as they ran towards some giant rocks. "It looks like it might be a bunch of old buildings Stefan" Kiara said with Mudkip in her arms as they stopped by them. "Well actually these are the ruins of Oldale. I'm Professor Alden and I'm here investigating them" a man with brown hair said to the two. "Hi Stefan" Stefan said. "And my name it Kiara" Kiara said. "Nice to meet you both. So tell me where are you two going in such a big hurry?" Professor Alden asked. "We're trying to find the Pokémon Center" Stefan said. "Ahh. Well you're almost there. It's just over this hill" Professor Alden said. "That's great. Thanks" Stefan said. "Hear that Mudkip. We're almost there, just hold on" Kiara said looking down at Mudkip. "Kip" Mudkip said weakly as Stefan and Kiara (with Umbreon and Espeon) ran towards the Pokémon center.

*Pokémon Center*

"Nurse Joy could you please help my Mudkip?" Kiara asked handing Nurse Joy Mudkip and his pokeball. "No problem, lets see now. Mudkip I'm going to have to put you in your pokeball okay?" Nurse Joy asked the little blue Pokémon. "Kip" Mudkip said nodding his head as Nurse Joy returned him to his pokeball. "Dose he look okay in there?" Kiara asked as Nurse Joy put Mudkip's pokeball in a machine and started typing on the computer. "One more second…. Mudkip is find, a good night sleep is all he will need" Nurse Joy said looking at Kiara and Stefan. "Thank goodness" Kiara said. "Feel better now Kiara" Stefan said. "yes" Kiara said. "Espe" Espeon said. "I think a good night sleep will do you both some good as well" Nurse Joy said. "Yeah" the two trainers said. "Umbre" "Espe" the two Pokémon said agreeing. "I should call Professor Oak to let him now we got here" Kiara said looking over at the videophones. "Yeah good idea" Stefan said as they walk over to the phones.

*after dialing the number*

"Hey Professor Oak, We just got into Oldale Town" Kiara said looking at the screan. "Wonderful Kiara, Stefan. Its always nice to here from you both" Professor Oak said. "We just finished registering for the Hoenn League Professor. So we're ready to go" Stefan said. "Sounds to me like another big adventure for you both" Professor Oak said. "I wish the both of you a save and successful journey". "Thanks" they said aid as Kiara hung up the phone. "So you wanna walk around?" Kiara asked. "Sure" Stefan said as they started to check out the Pokémon center.

*In the Café*

"Yummy" Kiara said as she and Stefan started eating some pizza after giving Espeon, Umbreon and Electrike some Pokémon food in bowls. "The two wary travelers. Glad you made it safely" a voice said. "Oh hi there" Stefan said as the two looked up to see Professor Alden. "Would you like to join us?" Kiara asked. "Sure" Professor Alden said as he sat next to Kiara.

*After eating*

"Professor, Are those the same ruins that we saw up on that hill?" Stefan asked Professor Alden, looking at a picture up on the wall. "Yes and lucky form me the Pokémon Center has been generous enough to give me the use of this room while I continue my research on those ruins. You know there's a stone chamber within the ruins and legend has it that it's a sort of bridge or portal between our world and the ancient Pokémon world" Professor Alden explained. "Wow" Kiara said. "Umbre" Umbreon said. "But because of its strange construction, any attempts to enter the chamber have caused it to begin crumbling so it contains remain unknown" Professor Alden said. "What do you mean by ancient Pokémon?" Stefan asked. "Espe" Espeon said from Stefan's side. "Well Stefan, I'm not talking about extinct fossil Pokémon like Aerodactyl and Kabuto. I'm talking about ancient Pokémon that have been living since ancient times without changing at all" Professor Alden said. "Wow" Stefan said. "Most of the details involving ancient Pokémon like where they lived and how they lived are still a complete mystery to the world. Guess it's all that mystery that makes it so fascinating" Professor Alden said. "Ancient Pokémon. I'd love to meet one" Stefan said looking at the picture of the ruins again. "You just might get your chance Stefan. The correct way to enter the chamber is written right here on this table" Professor Alden said holding up an old rock. "You're kidding" Stefan said. "Let's go then" Kiara said. "Well there are 4 keys needed to enter the chamber that haven't yet been found. So I'm afraid that we'll have to wait just a bit longer" Professor Alden said. "I sure hope we find those 4 keys soon" Stefan said as the lights in the pokemon center went out. "The lights" Kiara said as Umbreon's rings lit up. "What is the meaning of this?" Professor Alden asked as 3 people appeared wearing red outfits with black M's on them and 3 Houndooms. "Professor Alden we would like you to accompany us on a little journey to the Oldale ruins" the man in the middle said as the Houndooms growled at them. "I will not" Professor Alden said. "I'm sorry Professor Alden. When the power went out-" Nurse Joy said as she walked in to the room with a flashlight as a man grabbed her from behind. "Well than Professor would you like to change your mind?" The man asked. "Yes. Alright. I'll go with you" Professor Alden said.

*Storage Room*

"Ow" Kiara said as the stranges people locked them in the storage room. "Hey let us out of here" Stefan said as he banged on the door. "What do they want?" Kiara asked. "To get inside the chamber I bet" Nurse Joy said. "Do you know those people Nurse Joy?" Stefan asked. "Oh no I don't but I'm sure they caused the black out by cutting the power here to the center. Then that means all of the Pokémon treated her are in danger" Nurse Joy said. ""Oh not my Mudkip is in trouble" Kiara said. "We have to switch over to our reserve power right away" Nurse Joy said. "To do that we'll have to get out of here first" Stefan said. "Espe" "Umbre" the two Pokémon said as they stood by a vent. "An airshaft. Espeon Umbreon that's great" Stefan said. "Umbreon you go first then you Espeon" Kiara said as they went into the airshaft. "Now what?" Stefan asked as they came to fork in the shaft. "Which way?" Kiara asked. "Umbre" Umbreon said as she move in one a direction. "Good work Umbreon" Kiara said as Stefan kick the shaft exit open. Stefan ran over to the desk as Kiara turned on the backup power. "The master key Nurse Joy was talking about" Stefan said holding up the key.

*Storage Room*

"All set" Stefan said as he opened the storage door. "Great Stefan" Nurse Joy said. "Will you be okay Nurse Joy?" Kiara asked. "You bet" Nurse Joy said. "We're going to go help Professor Alden" Stefan said as he and Kiara headed towards the ruins. "Please be careful" Nurse Joy yelled after them.

*Ruins*

"There they go" Kiara said as they saw a helicopter fly away. "Professor" Stefan yelled as they saw the Professor laying on the ground. "Are you going to be alright?" Kiara asked. "Yes, I'm just fine" Professor Alden said. "Who were those people?" Stefan asked looking up at the sky. "You guys" Stefan said as they saw Team Rocket holding the 4 keys. "Seems like we've been discovered" Jessie said. "Give back those treasures" Professor Alden said. "Arbok go" Jessie said throwing a pokeball as a purple snake popped out. "Umbreon Quick attack" Kiara said as Umbreon hit Arbok in the head causing it to run into Jessie, James, and Meowth making them drop the 4 keys. "Espeon thunderbolt" Stefan said as Espeon shock them blast off.

*In the chamber*

"Good there back where they belong" Professor Alden said as he put the 4 keys in there spots. "The sun's up" Stefan said as they sun shine throw the window. "Morning already?" Kiara asked as the 4 keys shined, opening an underground passageway. "What's this?" Professor Alden asked. "Let's take a look" he said as they walking down the stairs. "It's an underground water supply" Professor Alden said as they looked at the lake. "Its smells so fresh and clean" Kiara said. "You're right" Stefan said. "I wonder if it leads out to sea" Professor Alden said. "Ahh" the group said as a grey/ brown fish like Pokémon jumped out of the water. "The ancient Pokémon Relicanth" Professor Alden said. "Relicanth?" Stefan asked. "Espe" Espeon said. "I'll be. It is true. These ruins are a portal to the present and the past" Professor Alden said.

*Later- Pokemon Center*

"Kiara, I am happy to report that your Mudkip is as good as new" Nurse Joy said giving Kiara back Mudkip's pokeball. "Oh great that you. Okay come on out" Kiara said releasing Mudkip. "Mudkip" Mudkip said as he jumped in Kiara's arms. "I'm so glad you feel better" Kiara said as she hugged Mudkip. "Excuse me Nurse Joy, did you fine anything about the crooks?" Stefan asked. "Officer Jenny is doing everything she can but so far no clues" Nurse Joy said. "That's too bad" Kiara said. "Well I guess it's time for us to head over to Petalburg City right?" Stefan asked Kiara. "Stefan" Professor Alden said. "Leavening so soon". "Yea" Stefan said. "Hey guess what. I've been doing some more research over at the stone chamber and so far every painting has point at people and ancient Pokémon interacting peaceable" Professor Alden said. "Wow" Stefan said. "You've learned so much and so quickly" Kiara said holding Mudkip in her arms. "I can hardly stop working. Even to sleep. There are so many undiscovered secrets in the world of poekmon" Professor Alden said.

*the Woods*

"I forgot I never found out who the new Petalburg gym leader was" Stefan said as they head towards Petalburg City. "We'll find out when we get there" Kiara said. "We're going to our first Hoenn region gym battle" Stefan said. "Espe espeon" Espeon said.


End file.
